


garden

by dobranoc (skullastic)



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullastic/pseuds/dobranoc
Summary: a short fic about ocs





	

with every moment passing in the garden, lix loved her more and more. 

celia's short hair was held back with ribbons to keep it away from her sun-reddened face. her sundress hung just below her knees. she was wearing her favorite hat, the floppy-brimmed one, with a whole hullabaloo of flowers pinned carelessly on top. lix scoffed outwardly when celia proclaimed it charming, but secretly thought it was adorable.

they sat in silence under the gazebo, hand in hand, and watched the birds flit around the flowers. cumulus clouds drifted by lazily. nothing was happening and nothing needed to happen and she loved every second of it. 

"you know, even if things are worsening around us, if there are marvelous days like these it isn't so bad," celia said, a slight sigh in her voice. "as long as i can sit here with you, doing absolutely nothing." 

lix only nodded in response, seeing no need to add anything to that perfectly whole sentiment. she took in the gentle spring breeze, tilting her head back and letting the scents of fresh flowers flood her lungs. 

"everything awful seems so intangible at this very moment," celia continued. "the only things that are real are you and me and the fine day before us."

lix opened her mouth, wanting to add something witty to the conversation, but decided against it. there was never really anything that she could vocalize properly as she wanted, especially with celia's rambling poetic monologue drifting in and out. 

she allowed her mind to wander a little. on her mind was only celia, however. celia, in her cute sundress with the buttercup yellow floral print. the way she kept her nails cut neatly and efficiently. her singing when she thought nobody was looking. And if only, if only she could focus those soft wistful eyes onto lix, smiling with the force of all her adoration, that would be... marvelous.

celia's murmuring petered off as she started to dose off in the warm sunlight. lix turned to her, and seeing that she was sound asleep, brushed a gentle hand across her cheek. Her hair was falling onto her face, she noticed, so she carefully pinned it back with her spare hair clip. she sat there for awhile, just holding her hand. 

"i love you," lix whispered to her, hoping she wouldn't wake. "you're... wonderful, so wonderful." she brought her head to rest on the sleeping girl's shoulder. "if you knew how much i adored you... it would scare you." her grip tightened on her hand.

celia continued to sleep, a gentle smile on her face. 

"i wish that you loved me back," lix started, then quieted down. "the way i do." she rubbed circles into celia's palms with her thumb, then brought her hand to her lips with a gentle kiss. nothing more than a faint ephemeral hope, but to lix, a necessity. 

but the moment was over. celia started to stir, and lix set her hand down in a panic, sitting up straight and stiff as a board. she peered over at her with the best poker face she could muster.

celia yawned. "how long was i asleep? must not have been very long if it's still this sunny." she checked her watch. "an hour! i think we had better go home."

lix inwardly groaned, but she knew that celia was busy enough without lix's nonsense. she allowed herself to be pulled away from the gazebo.

"let's come back soon," celia said. 

lix nodded. another day, perhaps.


End file.
